Out of Reach
by LadyRaison
Summary: .Rated for twincest concept. Will it end in rejection when the years of being twins finally took toll. Was everything crossed a set line, or deeper than he knew? .In George'spoint of view.
1. Out of Reach

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, and yattha yattha yattha. They belong to J.K Rowling.

****

Warning: Twincest. Slash  
  
I usually write on ficitionpress, but I wanted to do a Harry Potter fanfic with the twins. It may not be the best, I've been getting drained. Stephy may take a break from writing after this. I'm not sure it'll actually be as in character as I hoped. I haven't read the books but once and a few months ago.

**Out of Reach**

By: Stephanie Stephy Gray

Resplendent. Elegant. Beautiful. So many words to describe my passion for him. I'm addicted to how his clothes fit snug against his lean frame. Angered by the robe that hung over his shoulders during the school day, such hogwash that he has to wear it. Everyone else could be dressed in them and I wouldn't mind, but then again I wasn't yearning for their touch. No I didn't admire their blue eyes, only his, they reminded me of the lost clear sky. So blue and perfect, reminding you that it's the limit. A limit out of the fingers' reach.

When I look in a mirror, I don't see him, only me. I didn't perceive my hair as fire, only the dull red that laid in my tie. My eyes weren't special. They didn't give off the look of passion and charm, only a look of a lost love. Wasn't that what it was, a lost love? He was out of my reach, just like the clear skies.

We were different. Maybe no one else seen it, but it was true. He and I weren't the same person with two bodies. I wasn't as charming as he. Where I failed, he'd success, Fred was the brain behind our plans. At least that was how I always seen our lives. To put it frank, he was one amazing git.

Could I tell him that I love him? I should just let him be out of my reach, not out of my life. I won't because I know him, I'm his twin. I know what he likes and what he doesn't, he wants a girl not a twin. Someone like Angelina, he did go to the ball with her after all. The ball, that night I had hoped he'd grant me a dance on the floor and whispered wanted words. Instead he took preciously to the world of civil dates. For that one night I knew what it was like to be in a life without him. It was horrible.

But I just had to find out, even it meant to be cast aside. At least then I'd be able to move on right, when I knew that he'd never love me. Even though I knew this, I needed a reassurance. It was one of the topics that needed to go without doubt or it wouldn't leave at all. So I'd had find out, find where his love lies, as a brother or a lover. I needed to know how unlikely my desires were from being true.

We were in the Gryffindor's common room, all cozy in a set of armchairs. Everyone one else had made it to their beds, while he continued to plan. In the process of the thoughts for a new prank we had decided to move to Ron and his buddies' little area. Coaxed by the light of the fire I simply nodded at every pause he took between his words. I had been planning too, ever since we both sat down in our usual corner against the wall. I always secretly wonder though, and I know it's off topic, but we did we call it a corner? The room was round.

"So I see you became a puppet, you git. Aren't you listening?"

I nodded and proved how far he caught me. He was right, I hadn't been listening, I was focused on the fire. It's light grew dim along with my once and a life time chance. I should just take it now and get it over with, it's what a Weasely does, go with his gut and think on the consequences later.

"Hey George, should we just call it a night?" A weathered hand combed through those godly locks of red. He had became frustrated, it was easily seen. His slender brown furrowed while he probably pondered why I hadn't took much to his words today. How could I, I had been planning the one thing that'd lacerate our future. How low would the brows go then when he decided to start his own shop and leave me to whatever may come. Or maybe they raise in surprise, or fall in anger. So many expression could be met by this one face.

I stayed silent while I rose from my chair. I played my fingers behind my back, as I walked ever so casually. It was true, I was nervous--dreadfully nervous. Wasn't like I went around everyday to snog a person, and especially not a twin. So I had every right to be nervous, and I /didn't/ gracefully do so.

Fred, on the other hand, had still been waiting for an answer from me. His fingers had fidgeted like a worried little boy, what was he worried about? Had he caught on to my silence, did twin really have this telepathic connection? Or did he simply believe I had a problem to be shared.

I did have a problem. A sin. A taboo. A dilemma that was about to be solved. I had froze, though, as I trailed my eyes over his expression. Genuinely worried, he got to his feet but silence still ensured. He wasn't sure what to say and I didn't know what to do. In all cases that were like this I followed my gut with a hard gulp down my throat.

I took another step towards him and brought my hands from behind my back. With a breath of fresh air I leaned against his lean frame whilst the hands took to his hips. They rested gently against the hem of his dress slacks, we had been too busy to change when classes were over, and without another thought I pressed my pale lips against his. Chaste and innocent, but I could still taste the tangible salt of human skin. So tasty and sweet, no wonder cats adored licking our hands. I could have been happy as his cat. Able to taste his skin with an adorable purr or maybe a sweet mewling sound.

I wanted it to last longer, but soon his hands rested on my shoulders. His head drifted away from mind and while his eyes watched me, I watched the ground. I didn't want to see his expression, I didn't want to know...

Was he going to embrace me with a sense of happiness? Or push me away with anger? Was he surprised, or did he expect it? I didn't want to know, I couldn't bare if it was the wrong expression. I wanted his love and touch--

But still was he going to push me out of reach?


	2. Two choices

****

Disclaimer: I wish, but I don't, own Fred and George. They respectable belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
**Warning: **Twincest and one angry writer.

Stephy...-takes a deep breath- is back, with round two of writing this fan fiction. Why? Because my computer sucks and killed the last file I had it saved on. To be it frank...I'm on my last nerve. So let see where were we? Ah George had just kissed Fred, was it not?  
  
**Out Of Reach**

Chapter 2: Rejection or Attraction  
By: Stephanie Stephy Gray

The fire seemed miles away, dim and dark in the black ashes. His hands were still stiff around my shoulders, the years of being a beater shown with the firm grip. He reminded silent while I watched the ground, I didn't know what to think. Is this good or bad? It was a cacophonous exchange, I shouldn't have done it. Regret sunk in with ever minute of silence and no end seemed to be in sight.

I decided to look up. Tried blue eyes watched my brother with an emotion I've never seen, it was frightful. He seem zoned and unconscious to the living world, eyes gawked at the mirror pair and his mouth gapped. I was sure it wasn't a good sign, only sickly people looked like that. A silent sigh escaped whilst I patted his shoulder. There was no in being there an longer, and he'd get the point some time.  
  
"Well mate, I believe we should get to bed before we get caught...being out late."  
  
Melancholy. Somber. Failure. They bitten at my skin many times before, but never so harsh. Even though I had assured myself that this was the outcome, it was always with words. Silence was worse, I crossed the invisible line that Fred had set and now I lost all communications with him. Shattered dreams lurked in my mind as I edged towards the stairs, eyes returned back to the floor. It felt like the silent treatment, a battle field all it's own that Fred and I had to face against one the siblings, but then I wasn't alone then.  
  
"Wanker it wasn't like I raped you, it was just a kiss."  
  
With a roll of my eyes I finally went up the stairs. Off beat steps followed after me soon after, at least he was moving. I'd hate to wake up and still find him in the same spot. You'd think I had placed a curse on him with my touch. It felt bad to get such a rejection, a simple 'I'm not interest,' would had been decent.  
  
Rejection. It hurt like a bloody knife to the heart. Crushed, like I had been trapped under a boulder, I went to bed. At least I had tried, as I shifted through out the night under the covers. Not a word came from the twin in the bunk bed above, but he hadn't snored any either. Traumatized or he'd been sleeping light that night, my guess was for the fore mentioned. As I waited for his snore, I had thought out through what lead to the end result.

Love, I had long thought it was a beautiful and should had been cherish with care. Every time I had seen other's, I always hoped for my own. I thought it'd been grand and lively, instead my love cause agony. My smile died and my hopes were ruin. It had became a parasite from the moment on, feasting my body with a slow painful death. Even now it wouldn't die, I couldn't let go of my love.

I had fallen in love during a summer time. We had just finished a practice session for our usual spots, beaters. The day was perfect and the sky was clear, the last clear sky I had know. Weathered fingers had reached up to touch the endless wonder, sure I could fly through the clouds any day, the sky itself could never be caught. It was then that I looked over at the equally tried twin. Droplets of sweat kissed his perfect complexion, while wet hair clung to his face against freckles. It was one the few times I had seen him tried, but still he had that lopsided grin on his face.

Without warning the tired Fred laid his head against my shoulder. The trust of a brother to make sure he didn't fall. When you always share everything, trust was a needed and we had shared it well.

"You make a better leaning post than a brother."

A joke, it was all in good fun, though he tried to sound serious his voice had just lacked. He had to been very tired, now that I recall, since he could keep the rightful tone in any situation.

What had caught me hook line and sinker was his hot breath. Fred had his head slightly tilted and the soft breathed had pelted against my skin. It was alluring and sensual, I felt like I was asthmatic. Not a limb in my body could move and my cheeks were overcome by a heat. Had I been blushing? I couldn't tell, but the dear brother hadn't. It was another time that we were different.  
  
Our habits. I couldn't see how I chewed on my lip, he didn't. We didn't always find the same reason to blush, we weren't the same being. Especially now, it made was apparent. I loved him, but it wasn't returned. And tomorrow it'd no longer be us, it'd be me. I'd find myself alone, no longer apart of Fred and George...  
  


Dawn came to quickly the next day. I was the first out, to keep my distance away from him. It was an intuition that told me he didn't want me around, so I followed it blindly. When we ate breakfast I sat in a new seat, and to my lesser surprise found that he didn't even show up. Half of me was worried while the other half blamed myself. He wasn't here because of me, was it that bad? I even lost focus on the meal in front me, a breakfast I'd usually adore. When it was time for classes I discovered, and I wasn't sure if it was to my dismay, that I hadn't ate much of it. Bloody hell, he made me loose my meal.  
  
The classes went off with plenty of hitches. He, Fred, did show up for the classes. Many people found a surprise that he actually looked thoughtful. A distant look took in his eye while he sat in his usual seat. I heard others gasp when I buried my head into a book, as if I was reading. Some thought that we had a prank up our sleeves and other's thought we were sick. I heard many rumors throughout the class day till the end. That's when I took to a quiet place, some where that I thought I could be alone. The library, where very few were, one of them happened to be Hermione. An eye that I was quick to dodge before she looked up from her books, she was just too nosey.

Alone. What more could I'd ask for in such a miserable day, a day made by the biggest prat--your's truly. Reality sunk in much further than I thought it would. I had hope that he merely got mad and swore a few sentences to me. Sentences of how I've gotten mixed signals for something that wasn't there. Instead I sat alone in a corner. A book covered my face while I pretended to read. A few times I had thought someone noticed who I was when I heard foot steps come closer, but they quickly stopped and turned off.

Isolated in the library silent tears wrecked the freckle features. My cheeks were soon hot with frustration and anger. Anger at myself for being a miserable git who couldn't keep his problems to himself. I wanted it all to disappear, no I wanted the problem to disappear--me. Without me Fred could go back to his business without the problem of his brother. What had he been thinking that day? That I, George, was going to pop out randomly and violate his personal space. I got the hint last night, it made it all perfectly clear. I couldn't be loved no better than a brother.

After what felt like forever, but probably no more than ten minutes, I finally decided to leave. I wiped an arm over my eyes and rested a hand against a hot cheek. I had planned to go outside and get a breath of fresh air, but it seems my plans are made by others. As I headed to the exit my sleeve was tugged at and I found myself pulled behind one of the bookcases. I didn't even see who it was when I was about to protest. My protest cut off before it even began when he pressed his lips against my own.

Perfection. I didn't need to look to know who I was lip locked with. The sweet taste and smooth features told me plenty, it was Fred. I enjoyed the moment. His kiss less chaste than mine own while his hands rested at the hem of my vest. Fingers entangled in the fabric and the beautiful eyes stared into mind. My own hands caught around his robe when I leaned my weight against the bookcase, I didn't even think about it falling, we were lucky that it hadn't. Bliss. Heaven. And yet, I was--frankly--confused.

I wasn't about to let that break up the trice. I loved it and wished it wouldn't have come to end, but like all great things in life it did. A cocky smile lingered across his lips, proud and in control of everything. Such a devil he was, but what the deuce was he trying to prove? That I didn't know how to kiss as well?   
  
"What the bloody hell?"  
  
It was the first thing that came out of my mouth. It sound rather discouraging, at least if it was me who received it. Yet he continued to grin at the gapped mouth. He knew I had more to say, that git, he always thought he knew more than most people. We didn't exactly believe in book smarts when we had common sense.   
  
"--What the deuce happen to last night and the frozen look."

He laughed, he had found something funny and apparently I missed it. I wanted to look around and see what it was but instead I watched him pull off a Fred-is-the-greatest expression. A finger jokingly rubbed under his nose with a brief chuckle. A wink passed as the subtle message was becoming more and more clear. That bloody git…  
  
"I should really be an actor, then again Little George wouldn't know what to do with his life if I wasn't there to fulfill the joke shop."  
  
I tried to pull off a stern look as much as I wanted to laugh and smile; in short be a jovial twin. Had he basically stated that I wouldn't know what to do if we had became me? I had it tested out today, and for all truth he was right. A know-it-all that I couldn't hate. A person that I had thought was out or reach--

When in fact he had been right there in hands the whole time.


End file.
